


nihil

by handydandynotebook



Category: Scream (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handydandynotebook/pseuds/handydandynotebook
Summary: They brush hands reaching for Nightmare on Elm Street 2.Beth draws back, glancing over to the girl the hand is attached to, a redhead around her age or maybe a whisper younger, wearing a leather jacket a couple sizes too big. Smooth grain, not as shiny as the black leather Beth herself is wearing. Too big or not, she’s rocking it, and Beth has to crack a smirk.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	nihil

They brush hands reaching for Nightmare on Elm Street 2. 

Beth draws back, glancing over to the girl the hand is attached to, a redhead around her age or maybe a whisper younger, wearing a leather jacket a couple sizes too big. Smooth grain, not as shiny as the black leather Beth herself is wearing. Too big or not, she’s rocking it, and Beth has to crack a smirk. 

“Nice jacket.” 

“Thanks, it was my brother’s.” 

“Must have a pretty nice brother to give you a jacket like that.” Real leather isn’t cheap. 

The girl snorts and jerks her head in a small shake. “He wasn’t nice and he couldn’t really tell me no, being dead and all.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Beth says, because sorry is what you’re supposed to be when people tell you their loved ones are dead. She apologies even as the wheels in her head begin turning.

Losing his brother caused so much pain and anger in Jay, enough for Beth to convince him to take up the Ghostface mantle with her. While she’d had to kill him sooner than initially planned, he’d made a good partner up until that point. Maybe this is the opportunity she’s been waiting for to create her own sequel to her first theatrical flop. 

The girl shrugs. “You can take the movie if you want. I’ve already seen it.” 

“I have too.” Beth picks up the film and taps her onyx polished nails against the box. “It got panned because of the homoerotic subtext but if you ask me, I think it’s even scarier than the first one.” 

“Agreed,” the girl echoes, bobbing her head. “It’s Freddy at his freakiest.” 

Beth hums and shifts the box from hand to hand. “So when you watch a scary movie, do you watch for the killer? Or the final girl— well, in this case, the final boy?” 

“Depends on the movie,” she says. “But usually the killer. The killers are the icons, they get the masks, the weapons, the signature motifs.” 

Beth’s skin tingles with excitement. “How would you like to be in a horror movie of your own?”

The girl arches one copper brow and then quickly shakes her head. “No thanks. I feel like I’ve already lived through a few horror movies. I’d rather stick to watching them.” 

“Well, what if you got to be the killer this time around?” Beth proposes. “With your own mask and weapon and signature, spine-chilling motif?” 

“Hmm…okay, maybe if I got to be the killer.” A small grin tweaks her lips and Beth realizes she has cute little freckles smattered across her cheeks. “The horror genre could use more girl killers.” 

“Amen to that.” Beth licks her teeth behind an onyx lipstick grin. “So I know we just met, but the people who appreciate Nightmare on Elm Street 2 are few and far between. What do you say we pick out a few more underrated gems— because I can tell you’re a girl with taste —and have a movie night back at my place?” 

There is a pause as she mulls it over, shrugging her shoulders under that too big leather jacket. 

“Why not? My jerkwad stepdad keeps pushing me to make more girl friends. But he’s thinking nice preppy girls, not goth girls with badass piercings and bloodlust. If we hang out, this way I can technically do what he told me without actually listening to him.” 

“Cool. Name's Beth, by the way.” She extends a hand. 

“Max.” She gives it a brief but firm shake, blue eyes flickering over Beth’s many rings. 

Max doesn’t know how right she is about the bloodlust part. But Beth thinks if she talks her up and pushes the right buttons, she’ll be able to scourge up some bloodlust of her own. Nightmare on Elm Street 2 was a hell of a sequel, but it won’t have shit on Ghostface: Resurrection. 

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't think max would actually join beth on a murder spree. but i do think beth is bonkers enough to recruit in a video store. i mean, she talked jay up in a tattoo parlor for fuck's sake and explicitly modeled her kill spree after horror tropes. girl's got some screws loose.


End file.
